Legend of Mermaid:::
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: one shot my version of how kaito-kun finds out that lucia-san is a mermaid... jealousy sets in Lucia takes a risk LK


**Legend of Mermaid**

Standing up at the stage made Lucia feel almost ready… ready to reveal herself. Earlier that day, she discovered that Kaito was falling for a young human girl who had decided to pretend to be his mermaid princess.

_(Flashback:_

"_Kaito-kun!" Lucia cried as she tried to catch up to him "Kaito-kun!" she finally caught up to him and smiled as he waved at her "Oy Lucia-san…" he stopped mid-sentence as he heard a faint song "it-it's her… she's back" "who k…" Lucia also stopped mid-sentence as she too heard the song 'what… no way' she thought to herself _

"_**hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru**__" _

_They both heard the end of the song. Lucia watched as Kaito took off toward the sound "KAITO-KUN!!!" she cried out as if trying to stop him._

_: End Flashback)_

That memory made poor little Lucia Nanami so jealous and she remembered how she wanted to show her true form. She was Kaito's mermaid princess and she knew it… jealousy set in and she decided she'd sing for him… a song that only they knew. She picked up the microphone that one of the previous singers dropped when they got fed up with the crowd. "Uhh… may I have y-your attention please… I'd like to sing a song for a very special someone… someone that I saved many years ago… and I really don't care what happens to me for revealing who… what I really am… this one's for you Kaito-kun…"

"Lucia what are you doing!" Hannon yelled at her "what I should have done a long time ago Hannon… even if I do… turn into bubbles" Hannon and Lina gasped in horror and stepped back "if you wish to" they said in unison and then Lucia began to sing

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_" Kaito looked up from the young lady he was talking to "_**tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_" he sighed and looked back to the blonde lady "you were saying?" he held her soft hand "how great it is to really get to know you and have you know that _**I'm**_the one you've been looking for Kaito-kun" the blonde replied as she listened to the song.

"_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"**_ Kaito looked up to the stage "_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_" "Unfortunately Kieran-san… you're not the mermaid that saved me… you can't even sing like she can… but the voice I hear coming from onstage has to be her" he sees Lucia "n-no way…"

"_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru, Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai**_" Lucia began to get into her singing "_**yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete**_" Kaito watched in awe "_**nijino hate ni kieteitta**_" "somehow… I knew" he just sat there paying no attention to the other blonde who had stood up and walked off

"_**hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru**_"

She bowed and looked down expecting to see herself turn into bubbles. She sighed as the crowd applauded her and shook her head and closed her eyes as she felt a tingling sensation as something hit her feet. She opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of roses at her feet

'_What? I didn't turn into bubbles? then that means he didn't get what I was saying earlier… or what I sang… maybe he really does believe the other girl is the mermaid who saved him' _she sighed and ran off stage almost immediately and ignoring the cheers from her new found fans. Kaito started ran up to the stage and noticed she was gone. He caught a glimpse of the blonde mermaid princess running toward the beach and took off after her.

Lucia stopped at the shore and sighed "well… I'm heading home… I wish I would have found what I was looking for… goodbye Hannon… goodbye Lina… goodbye… K-Kaito-kun" she started wading slowly into the water. "LUCIA-SAN!!!" she heard but paid no attention and kept heading deeper into the water "LUCIA-SAN!!!" she heard again but then ducked under the water and started to swim as she felt herself slipping out of her clothes and transforming into a mermaid.

Kaito got to the beach and realized that he had gotten there too late "LUCIA-SAN!!!" he cried out again and waded into the water searching for a sign of his mermaid princess. Lucia swam to the surface and saw Kaito sit down on the shore and put his head in his hands "Kaito-kun…" she sighed and swam back to the shore and began to sing once she got to a rock.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_" Kaito looked up and saw his mermaid sitting on a rock by the shore "_**tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_" he waded into the water again "Lucia-san!" he called out to her but she just kept singing her melodic melody "_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI, Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta **_" Kaito made it to the rock and pulled himself up beside her "Lucia-san… somehow I knew you were my mermaid… but why didn't you tell me" Lucia seemed as if she didn't hear him

"_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi, Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_" Kaito put his hand on hers which caused Lucia to look at him but she still continued to sing "_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru, Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai**_"

She held Kaito's hand and let the tears fall from her eyes slowly as she finished her song "K-Kaito-kun… you really did know all along didn't you… the reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I was afraid I'd turn into bubbles… I'm surprised I didn't after I sang for you-" "please Lucia… I would like to hear the rest of your song… will you sing it for me?" Lucia nodded

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_ _**tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_ _**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI, Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi, Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_ _**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru, Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai**_… _**yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru**_"

Lucia looked into Kaito's amber eyes and smiled "aishiteru Kaito-kun" she finally said and laid her head on his shoulder. Kaito placed his head on hers and nodded "hai… me too Lucia-chan" Lucia looked up and leaned in. Kaito met her half way and they shared a kiss of everlasting love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry the story is so short it was just a dream I had after watching an epi of mermaid melody so yea I hope you all like it please review... i promise to write more mermaid melody fics


End file.
